Xmen orgins: spanking
by BabyRie16
Summary: My fav rp bud, Feyd-Rautha3, and me posting another rp. This one was from the movie. It kicked butt and us being the spankos we are decided to fix some things. Do comment, it entertains us.
1. victor

James was in bed, coughing and sick with fever. His cousin Victor was keeping him company, playing with that knife again

"You' re always sick." Victor said as he cut at his nails.

James coughed. "I can't help it. You know, you shouldn't have that knife out, dad wouldn't like it. What are you doing with it anyway?"

"I'm not doing anything. And he's not my father."

"So? That doesn't matter to him," James said weakly.

He sighed, "Focus on getting stronger."

"I'm trying, it never works," he groaned. Then there was a knock on the door.

Victor hid the knife behind his back.

"Come in," James coughed.

His father entered, "How are you feeling?" 

"Not much different." 

He noticed Victor. "Hello, Victor," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Hello sir," he slipped the knife into his back pocket and shook quickly, "I was keeping James company. If thats alright."

"Yes, that's fine." He went over and made sure his boy was okay.

He sat down and watched.

"It's just a fever," he said, "You'll feel better in the morning." 

"You say that every night." 

"And somehow you managed to make it through." His dad got up and went to leave. "Oh, Victor, what is it you are hiding in your pocket?"

"Nothing," he said casually.

"If it's nothing, then you can show me," he said, walking closer

He just looked at him, "It's my father's knife." he told him.

"And why are you trying to hide it?"

"NO particular reason, I just can't shake your hand with it in mine."

He nodded, "What are you doing with it in the first place?"

"He gave it to me."

"I don't like you having it in my house" he said, "Especially not around James. Can I hold onto it while you are here?" He held his hand out expectantly.

"I'm not going to stab him with it," he told him, "It can stay in my pocket."

"Victor, you are in my house, you will follow my rules. I'll only ask you one more time, please give it to me." He looked at him sternly.

"With all due respect, sir. I don't see what you're causing yourself stress over."

"And I don't see why you need a knife in the house. I am not stressing over anything. If you can give me a good reason for the knife, I will let you keep it. Frankly, I don't trust you with it." 

He just blinked, "What you don't trust me with it? Do you think I'll gut James when you leave?"

"No," he said impatiently, "I think James is fine, my furniture and possessions are in danger. I don't want you scratching anything up. Give it to me."

"I don't need that to scratch them," he said going in his pocket and handing it to him.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked as he took it. 

"Nothing, sir," he sighed sitting down. Putting his hands in his pockets.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you being fresh with me?"

"Not at all,"

"Are you hiding something else in your pockets?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," he said.

"Then why'd you put your hands back in them?"

"Because I have nothing to hold now."

"Take your hands out," he said.

he just looked at the man, "Theres nothing in my pockets to alarm you."

"Then you won't mind if I check. Take your hands out," he said

He took his hands out, pulling his pockets, "Nothing."

He sighed, "Alright then, but lose the attitude."

"I don't have an attitude, sir. You're checking me without proper reason."

"I do have proper reason. You had a knife in my house, and I have a right to question it."

"Question, yes. Take it, I see no right. If my father found it fit to give it to me then you're under mining him."

"And you are in my house, so I have the right. Now I won't stand for any more backtalk, that is disrespect."

"YOU disrespected me first."

"Don't forget your place," he said sternly, "You are still but a boy."

He stared up at the man, "A boy I may be but I still deserve respect."

"Then you must earn it," he said, annoyed, "Now stop using that tone with me, or you will regret it."

"I'm not using any tone. You're the one getting loud with me." he said, "And I don't think it's good for Jame's health."

"You don't tell me what's good with James' health," he said evenly, taking hold of his arm and pulling him up. "But since you're so concerned, we can discuss this elsewhere." He dragged him out of the room, taking him to a spare bedroom.

Victor grunted as he was dragged.

He pushed him into a room and closed the door, locking it. "I'll teach you to respect me," he said as he sat on the bed and pulled him over his lap.

Victor grunted and kicked, "Let me up!"

"Not until you curb that tongue." He pulled down his pants and underpants, then swatted him hard on the thigh.

He just grunted through gritted teeth.

He kept swatting him at a fast pace, not easing up.

Victor had such a stubborn personality that he refused to cry out.

He spanked him for three minutes. "Are you going to respect your elders?" he asked as he hit the sit spots.

"Yes, sir," he said through gritted teeth

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, hitting him slightly harder.

"Yes, sir," he said opening his mouth.

"Good," he said, "We're almost done then." He wanted to get a few tears from him to make sure he really got the point. He began to hit only in one spot.

Victor bit his lip and pushed with his feet.

Mr. Logan ignored the pushing and kept hitting that one spot. He would be breaking soon.

He groaned and twisted.

"Stay still," he said as he continued.

He growled lightly.

He kept going for another minute, then decided he'd had enough. He stopped and rubbed his back, "All right, it's over now."

Victor just gave labored breathing from trying not to cry.

He waited until the breathing slowed down, then pulled his pants up for him. "You can go back to see James now if you like."

He climbed off and rubbed his bottom as he walked back to his 'cousin's' room.

James had another coughing fit. He had heard the beating from his room, the walls were a little thin. He hoped his cousin was okay. 


	2. wade

"A sword is the perfect weapon," Wade rambled as he cleaned his blade, "the ultimate killer." 

"Uh huh," Victor said hardly paying attention.

"Perhaps its not as elegant as bone claws or guns or... nails of a bag lady, but nothing is better then pulling a sword out at your ex's wedding," he grinned.

"I think you mistake me for someone who gives a sh*t."

He stared at him. "You know, a sword is silent as it kills, unlike certain animals I know."

"Unlike the person I'm looking at?"

"I am perfectly silent when I am killing, the sword trains you to be so." He gripped the handle.

"You just don't shut up any other time?'

"Nope, that is when I let it all out so I can be quiet when I have to be."

"Keep it up, kid," he warned.

He held out his sword blade. "Manicure?" 

"discipline?"

"What the heck do you mean by that? You want me to discipline you? What, do you need me to squirt you with water or something?"

"Aren't you just cute?" he rolled his eyes, "I meant you need discipline."

He laughed, "Too bad that my dad can't. See, last time he tried I took my sword and gutted him. That was beautiful." 

"Too bad that wouldn't work on me," he smiled grabbing his hair and pulling him forward, kicking is sword out of his hand. pulling him over his lap

"What are you doing?" Wade yelled. He had been expecting to get beat up, not this. He tried to push himself off. 

"I said 'discipline', didn't I?" he asked swatting his butt hard

"Ow!" he yelled, "You can't do this to me, homo!"

"Homo?" he raised a brow, "Ok," he cut at Wade's belt and pulled his pants.

Wade growled, "Don't you dare!" and gripped his pants tightly

"If you don't let go I'll just tear them off. How would you like to play with your swords pantless?" he smiled.

Wade glared at him. "And why do you want me pantless so bad?" he asked, "Unless you really are a homo?"

He ripped at the pants slightly, "Your choice. Either way they're coming down."

He let go. "Stryker, he cant do this can he?" he asked loudly.

"Skryker's not thinking about helping you," he pulled the pants down in a quick motion and began to beat on his butt.

"Ow!" he winced, "Stop, or I'll declaw you, pussy cat!"

"Still talking trash?" he swatted him harder.

"Ow!" he yelped, "I can't help talking! Stop!" That was really hurting, and Victor's claws didn't help.

Victor smiled at his thrashing.

"Ooooooooww!" he groaned, pushing at Victor to get off his lap.

"This is the quietest I've ever heard you,"

"Shut up!" he yelled, gritting his teeth. He could feel some tears welling up as he squirmed.

"I'm giving you baby pats and you're crying already?

He growled "I'm not crying, but you will be when I get up!"

"Aren't you the tough guy?" he continued unmoved, hitting even harder.

Ow!" he squeaked, "YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

"You gotta get up first," he said.

He groaned as the first tear fell.

"I think I hear rain," he smiled

He growled and kicked his legs. He looked around to find his sword as more tears blurred his vision.

Victor had both feet on his swords.

He groaned, he wouldn't be able to get his sword from under him. He sighed and decided to just stop struggling, letting the tears come.

"Ah the pitter patter of water," he smiled, "Like music to my ears."

He sobbed and bit his lip. This was humiliating. "Shut up, b*st*rd."

"Still haven't learned?" he looked at him, "Maybe i should take what remains of your belt and continue?"

"No," he groaned, "Don't! I learned!"

"And what did we learn?"

"That I shouldn't rub a cat's fur the wrong way," he said angrily.

"Really, good one," he grabbed one of the halves of the belt, "look what i found." he waved it in front of him. 

He swallowed, "That I should respect my elders," he said nervously, watching the belt half.

Good boy," he smiled and gave him the last hardest swat, "Now sit like a good boy right there until it's time for some fun." 

He growled in annoyance and pulled his pants up, then got in his seat, refusing to look at the others in the plane. He didn't say anything for about five minutes, which had to be a record.

John held his laugh and covered his face, almost feeling bad for him.


	3. zero

"No deal," Logan said, walking off.

Stryker sighed and walked to the car, sitting down. "Get in," he said to Zero.

Zero huffed and got in the car.

"What the h*ll was that?" Stryker growled at him.

"What!" Zero looked at him.

"That attitude! If it wasn't for you he might have agreed!"

Zero sighed. "This is boring. Sneaking around like this. I'd rather be in the action again." 

"Be patient, it will come. You start sassing me again and you'll regret it though, understand?"

"How am I sassing you?" he asked. 

"Questioning my judgment," he answered, "I don't take that kind of disrespect."

"I think I have a right to be curious. Isn't that the whole point?" 

"Not in this unit," he growled, "Either trust me, or you can join my experiments."

"What makes you think I'll let you experiment on me?"

"What makes you think you could stop me?" he asked, "Now shut up, I'm tired of listening to you."

"I'm not afraid of your lap dog."

He pulled the car to the side of the road. "With me, you do as you're told, no more," he said, then stepped out of the car, "What have I told you about questioning me?"

Zero opened and shut his mouth as if he wanted to talk but couldn't say anything.

Stryker opened his door. "Out."

Zero scoffed and looked at him unbelieving.

"I said _out_!" he said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him out of the car, "Follow your orders, soldier!"

Zero came out of the car and looked at the older man.

"Bend over the hood," he ordered, looking in the woods surrounding them for a good switch.

"Stryker." he began.

"Arguing with me again?" he asked, looking sternly at him.

He just closed his mouth and silently laid over the hood.

Stryker found a switch and broke it off the tree. Then he grabbed Zero's waistband and pulled his pants down to his knees.

Zero just groaned inwardly, feeling exposed.

He placed a hand on the small of his back, then swung the switch, leaving a bright red stripe across his bottom.

He just gritted his teeth.

"No more questioning my authority?" he asked, giving him a particularly hard blow on the sit spots.

He grunted, "NO, sir." he said.

"This attitude will stop?" he asked, quickly swatting him twice on the thighs with the switch.

He shifted from leg to leg. That really hurt, "No, sir," he repeated, biting back a sob. 

Stryker smirked and kept swatting his thighs. He was going to make sure Zero knew who was boss.

Zero grunted with each hit, shifting his weight from foot to foot and pushing himself forward

"Understand, you are just as much as a lapdog as Victor," he smiled, "And you will behave."

"You wouldn't be doing this to Victor," he said as he moved.

"Victor's a good dog," he said, "And you'd be surprised." He swatted him for another three minutes, until Zero's whole butt was covered in welts. Then he took a step back to admire his handiwork.

It took zero a lot to just stand there and take it. He wanted so much to take his gun and ram a bullet into Skryker's throat.

"All right," he said, throwing the stick away, "I'm done now."

He just huffed and pulled his pants up and sat silently in the car.

"Hold on a sec," Stryker smiled cruelly, "I never said you could pull your pants up, now did I?" 

He just glared at him.

"It would be good for the other men to see what happens to those who question me. Take them off."

"I'm not walking around _men_ pantless."

He shrugged, "Your choice. However, if you want to keep walking around with those guns, I suggest you do as I say."

He glared at him and took the pants off.


	4. logan

Logan roared in pain as Victor stepped on his claws, breaking them.

Victor just smiled, "Did that hurt?"

He glared at him. "I am going to kill you, b*st*rd!"

"You can't even win in a fight with me and you're going to kill me?" he smiled

"I will someday," he snarled, "Just you wait." He attempted to slice him with his other claws.

"You can hardly move," he grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Let go of me," he growled, "I will kill you, because you killed her. If you had left her alone then I wouldn't care."

"Poor baby brother," he pulled him over one of the logs he'd used to crush him.

"You're making me cry," he fake pouted, "Guess I'll have to repay the favor," he gave him a hard swat to his butt.

Logan grunted, "Have you gone crazy?" He tried to get up.

"No, just having fun," he said continuing to hit him, "Do all lumberjacks wear such tight pants?"

He groaned, "You realize that's not going to do anything. I heal almost as quickly as you hit me." His claws had already began to grow back, and his other injuries were healing as well.

"It's still hurting you though?" he asked, pulling his belt off.

"True," he grunted, suddenly pulling his claws out and slicing Victor behind the knee and getting up.

Victor grunted and rubbed the back of his knee, "That wasn't smart."

"Oh it wasn't?" he asked, cocking his head. "You're not gonna get me down again."

"Wanna bet," he stood up, more then ready to fight again.

Logan groaned and spun around, scratching Victor across the face.

Victor growled. That hurt. He gave his brother an uppercut, with claws, to the stomach.

Logan moaned as his knees buckled, and he fell to his knees as the wound began to heal.

Victor got another 4 hits on him, while he was on his knees. 

Logan tried to slice him again.

Victor grabbed his arm, twisting it back.

Ah!" Logan yelled, unable to get loose.

Victor got on one knee, "Your pants are falling done, little brother."

"No they're not!" he winced, his brother had just put more pressure on his arm by kneeling and he was sure it would break if there was only a little more.

"I can see your a$$" he said swatting him hard.

"Stop that," he said, groaning. This was humiliating.

"And if I don't?" he asked continuing to swat as his brother's butt started to gain color.

"I'll kill you in the most painful way imaginable," he growled. Inwardly he cursed, Victor was starting to hit him faster than he could heal.

"I'll be waiting," he said continuing to hit hard and fast.

Logan clenched his teeth, then extended the claws in his free hand. Bracing himself, he twisted around and clawed his brother's groin, which unfortunately broke the arm that Victor was twisting.

Victor grunted grabbing his nads.

Logan jumped away from him, holding his arm.

"I'm going to pay you back for that one, Jimmy."

Logan groaned and fell to the ground, unable to move after that attack.

Victor walked away the police cars came.


	5. zero again

Logan walked up to him. "Those were innocent people you killed," he growled.

He just started laughing, "It's funny how innocent people tend to die around you."

"And I'm not the one pulling the trigger," he said as he lifted Zero up. He sat against the wrecked helicopter and pulled him over his knee.

Zero grunted and tried to get off. But unlike them when he got hurt he didn't heal instantly.

"They were good people, and I'll make you regret killing them," he growled as he pulled down his pants.

He grabbed at his pants, "Let me go!"

"I'm not about to do that," he chuckled angrily as he swatted him hard.

"AH!" he gave a dry yell. That hurt worst then anything he could've ever imagined.

Logan smirked, "Hurts, doesn't it? That would be the metal you put into me." He kept swatting him, just as hard as before.

Zero gritted his teeth and squirmed and turned.

"What's this? A dog of the military can't sit still for a spanking? How embarrassing." Logan hit his sit spot extra hard, remembering how nice those people had been to him.

Zero bit back tears. That was really hurting, "I'm just following orders,"

"And what exactly were those orders?" he asked.

"To kill you," he said as he felt the tears leaving his eyes.

"To kill me? Not those people?" he asked, growling as he kept swatting.

Zero just kept squirming and sniffing. This was worst then the switching Skryker gave him. He couldn't help but move with each hit. With Skryker he could easily go with out crying but this was just inhuman.

"So you killed those people just because you felt like it?" he asked, hitting the thighs.

"Ah!" he gritted his teeth and twisted harder trying to get out of Logan's grip.

"Answer my question!" he growled.

"Yes! Yes! I felt like killing them. It made me feel great to watch your face when you saw it," he said with a slight laugh.

He glared at him, "And that's just the attitude I hate! You are not going to sit for a week!" He swatted him for another three minutes.

When he was done Zero couldn't talk and could hardly move. He just lay there sniffing and sobbing as his tears painted the gravel.

Logan felt a little sorry for him, but quickly got over it. He pushed Zero off his lap and stood up. "Tell your boss that as soon as I kill Victor, I'm coming for him too," he said as he walked off.

Zero just stared at him with his watery eyes and rubbed his butt as Logan walked away.

And he was right. He didn't sit comfortably for 9 days.


	6. john

Victor walked up behind a man. "Hello John," he smiled.

"That creepy black coat don't scare me."

"Well it should," he said, reaching out to claw him.

"Well it doesn't," he looked at him.

He smiled, "You aren't afraid to die?"

"Only thing I haven't tried yet," he said.

He snarled and swung his arm to hit him.

He flashed and came on his left side and punched him in the face.

Victor groaned and tried to hit him again.

He kept flashing and hitting him.

He growled in frustration. "You know," he said, "There's one thing I like about you, John."

John was hadly paying attention to him as he was getting his hits in.

"You're so predictable," he said, spinning around and grabbing John's wrist hard enough to wound him. With that pain, John wouldn't be able to concentrate hard enough to teleport.

John gritted his teeth and grabbed his wrist.

Victor smiled and knelt down, pulling John across his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" he sked in a dry voice.

"Having fun with you, like you were having with me," he said as he swatted him.

John gritted his teeth. That hurt.

He pulled off John's belt and started to hit him with that.

"ah!" he gritted his teeth and turned his head.

"I don't appreciate getting hit in the face," Victor growled, hitting him across the thighs with the belt.

John tried to pull his way out of Victor's grip.

Victor just held him tighter and swatted him until his butt was deep red. "Have enough yet?" he asked.

"You expecting me to beg?"

"No," he grinned, "Not at all. I just want to know when you're ready to die."

"Go to hell," he said.

"All right, if that's how you want it," he said, belting him harder and faster.

John gritted his teeth and pushed himself foreward with his legs. This was almost as bad as how his dad use to do it.

Victor stopped suddenly and scratched his claws across his butt, at the reddest parts.

"Ah!" John gave an accidentle shreik.

"That's more like it," he grinned, "I hope you're scared of this black coat now."

John just gritted his teeth and smiled, "Even after all this you're still a coward."

"And just what do you mean by that?" he growled, scratching him again.

"Always hiding behind those claws. Killing everyone as an excuse for how you know you can never kill your brother."

He growled angrily, "That's it, no more playing. You're dead!" he yelled as he broke his spine.

John just passed out ad died with a mocking smile.

Victor cursed and took a DNA sample from him.


	7. remy

Logan felt himslef break through the wall as the cards came at him. He lay there a minute, then saw his brother leaning over John.

"Months in that hellhole, i aint never going back." Remy said.

Logan held his hands up just in time to stop Remy from hitting him. He watched in frustration as Victor ran away. "Look what you did!" he growled.

He turned.

Logan clawed his stick in half, "You let him get away!"

Remy watched as the remnents of his stick fell to ground. he cursed under his breath, "What are you talking about?"

"Victor! I told you that I wanted to kill him, and you just stopped me from being able to!" He grabbed his wrist.

Remy pulled. Upset at how thin he was compared to the bulky man. It might've help being a littler bigger. Atleast big enough where both his wrist didn't fit into one of the man's hands.

Logan dragged him over to the sidewalk and sat on the edge, pulling him across his lap.

Remy was extremely confused.

"All I wanted was to ask some simple questions, but no, you had to attack me. I'm gonna teach you not to overreact, bub," he said, pulling his pants down.

"What in the hell are you doing!" he kicked his legs trying to get up.

"I told you, I'm teaching you a lesson," he said as he swatted him.

"Ah!" that'd really hurt.

Logan swatted him again, not as hard as he could though, he didn't want to cripple the boy.

"Ah!" Remy grunted. Having another man slap his hide was incredibly uncomfortable and not to mention painful.

Logan worked up a rhythm, being careful not to go too hard since he did have metal on his skeleton now.

Remy grunted with each hit and being a country boy he'd never been taken to the shed.

"I just want to kill my brother and Stryker, why'd you attack me?" he asked as he spanked him.

Remy felt his eyes water but he caught to the sentance, "You're going to kill stryker?"

"That's what I told you, isn't it?" he rolled his eyes, not missing a beat.

He groaned, this was killing him, "I can take you to the island!" he said.

Logan paused, "You will? Or is this a trick?"

"I can and will," he said

"Fine," he said, "But I'm not done with you yet. I'm still annoyed that you helped him get away." He began to spank him again.

"Ah-OW!" he struggled under the man's grips. He wished he had something to put power into.

Logan spanked him for another minute, then let him up. "Let's go," he said.

Remy rubbed his butt, "Jesus. Do you have a girlfriend? If so I feel bad for her and your kids."


	8. scotty

Scotty sighed as he wrote the Spanish conjugations on the board. This was so unfair!

Victor smiled at him from outside the window. Then he walked over and tapped it.

Scott looked up. What the heck? He took a step back away from this man.

The man just smiled at him, "A little dark for sunglasses?"

"What do you want?" he asked, walking backwards towards the door.

He clicked the window with his claw and it cracked compleyetely and fell appart.

Scott panicked and ran out the door and down the hallway.

Victor smiled. the chase was on.

Scott ran as fast as he could, panting as he raced around a corner.

Victor was hot on his trails and quickly caught up to him.

Scott looked over his shoulder and gasped as he tripped. His glasses flew off and for a few seconds his lasers burned the school building, cutting it in half. Then he closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

Victor jumped ontop of him, pinning him to the ground.

"What do you want with me?" Scott asked, scared.

"You're going to come with me and be a little guiney pig." he put the glasses on him.

"I'm not coming with you!" he growled, shaking the glasses off only because he didn't want to submit to anything this guy wanted.

"Tsk, tsk," he said, "Didn't mommy ever teach you any manners?"

"Get off me, a$$hole!" he grunted, wriggling underneath him.

"I guess not," he smiled standing and grabbing the kid's waist, tucking him under his arm, "Kid's like you should be taken in hand," he pulled his pants down.

"Wait," he said, "What are you doing?" He wished he wasn't so lightweight right now as he kicked his legs to get away.

Victor gave a half smile and began to swat his butt.

"Ow!" he yelled, "You can't do this to me!"

"I am," he continued to hit rather hard.

Scott started to thrash around. "I don't even know who you are!" he sobbed, that really hurt!

"I know who you are, scotty boy."

That shocked him enough to make him stop struggling for a few seconds. "H-how do you know me?"

"I know a lot of mutants." he contiued without top.

Scott blushed as he began to cry. "P-please stop!" he sobbed.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere."

"What do you want me for anyway?" he asked, kicking his legs and arching his back from the pain.

"Oh i don't want you, someone else does,"

"Wh-o?" he sniffed, confused.

"Oh you'll see him soon." he smiled finishing.

Scott just collapsed, sniffing and sobbing. This man had not gone easy on him.

Victor smiled carrying him to skryker.


	9. victor again

Logan jumped at Victor, causing both of them to go through a window.

VIctor grunted.

Logan took out his new metal claws and slashed his brother.

Victor grunted. That hurt and unlike bones he couldn't just kick and break them.

"You can't beat me this time, brother," Logan growled, digging his claws in.

"You feel that?" he smiled, ""How it feels finally catching your prey?"

Logan paused, "I am going to kill you," he said, putting his claws to his neck.

"Go on," he smiled, "Let your animal out."

Logan paused, then sighed and put his claws away. "I can't kill you," he said, then he grabbed Victor and pulled him over his knee, "But I CAN do something else."

Victor's smile quickly faded as he was thrown into that position.

"Payback," Logan smirked as he pulled his pants down.

Victor growled and grabbed his pants, attempting to pull them back up.

"No you don't," Logan said, grabbing his hands and holding them with one hand behind his back. "You deserve this one, brother." He swatted him full strength.

Victor gave a slight gasp at the first hit. HOLY CRAP!

"Does it hurt brother? Stronger claws and bones are not the only thing this metal is good for." He hit him again just as hard.

Victor gritted his teeth and smiled, "I suppose you're right,"" he gave a raspy voice.

Logan swatted him faster, keeping them hard. His strength was regenerating and his hand would heal, so he didn't have to worry about that. He could probably spank him for hours if he needed to.

Victor gritted his teeth until he coud hear one chipping.

"Brothers are supposed to look out for eachother, you know," Logan said as he swatted, "You suck at that."

"Do I?" he scoffed.

"You sure do. You kill all my friends, make me believe that you killed my girlfriend, you even tried to kill me. Call that being a good brother? I don't," he growled, hitting his sit spots. He noticed Victors butt was turning a nice shade of red.

Victor groaned, "You abandoned me, jimmy." he said, "Your little girlfriend was all part of it to begin with. And your friends wouldn't willingly give me some blood. Or else they'd still be alive."

"I really wonder how much you tried to get them to give you blood," he growled, "And you could have come with me, you know that."

"I could've come to you? Is that what you said?" he laughed.

"I asked you to leave the group with me," Logan said, "I wanted no part with it! But you refused, you like killing too much." He kept swatting him, getting his frustration out.

Victor gasped again, "You're right"

"I know I'm right. We've been together for years, and you just leave me so you can play soldier." He began to swat his thighs.

Victor bit at his lip. His butt felt like it was on fire, "Remember, Jimmy, you left me."

"No I didn't, I never wanted to leave. But I couldn't live with what you were becoming," he sighed, pushing him to the ground, "So I gave you a choice."

Victor looked up and forced a smile though his pain "And you have a choice," he snickered, "We'll never be through."


End file.
